A Promise Is Forever
by YoflamRettopReverof
Summary: One Shot: An out of Hogwarts story. Listen to an aged man tell a tale to his several grandchildren. Be the tale true or not, that is for the one who bares the story to know.


**Pairings** - Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Rating** – PG 13

**Summary** - An out-of-Hogwarts story. Listen to an aged man tell a tale to his several grandchildren. Be the tale true or not, that is for the one who bares the story to know.

**Warnings **- This story is SLASH/YAOI (m/m pairing), so if you don't like it you should leave now. May contain coarse language, sexual content, rape and any other bad thing your mind and obviously mine came up with.

**Disclaimer** - Draco: bloody hell, what the hell was that Potter?

Harry: How am I supposed to know malfoy, I've never driven before!

Draco: Potter Stop, Stop the damn car Potter! Potter watch out!

Harry: what was that silver hexagon thingy?

Draco: I don't know, I HAVN'T SEEN THE BACK OF A STOP SIGN BEFORE! _Jeez potter!_

Harry: _I guess this isn't the best time to tell him he has oil in his hair…_

Draco: Ok, this may sound stupid but isn't the writer suppose to be giving a disclaimer here, instead of making us slash stars give an introduction…

Harry: Isn't that the most obvious question, with the most obvious answer?

Draco: _well I didn't think so…Draco kiss's Harry_

Snape: Oh can you two boy's just get on with the disclaimer…_damn these young wizards with thier bloody hormones now a days!_

Draco & Harry: Yes professor Snape, right away…

_Draco: I wonder if the writer realizes how long this is…_

_Harry: I wonder if Draco or better yet the writer knows what the disclaimer is…_

Snape: Fine I'll do it you incompetent little wizards: The writer doesn't own anything to do with Harry potter, I thought it would have been a little obvious by now!

Writer: Well that's not entirely true …_I mean, I do own this story and all the other ones I make, and I own the power to create what i want all of you characters to say! Mua ha ha ha **evil laugh.**_

**Reviews_ -_**

**Gemini Fallen Angel** – Hey! Thanks! Always happy to see another fan! Yes, I do have more One-Shots! Most can only be posted on ForeverFandom because they are rated too highly! I hope you will get to check them out!

**Gemini Fallen Angel** **2 **– Hey there dear friend! Thanks so much for the wonderful review! I'm so glad you like it! Yes, I agree…I have gotten a lot better since you last read! Thanks again!

**InuLorien** – Thank you for all the advice! I got a great Beta, after you, but she is no longer into HP stuff as you are no longer into it either. Well…you are always on and off, HAHA! But I got yet again another new Beta! So thank you for all the tips, and wonderful comments, and I'm glad you like my stuff!

**Drago-Kai** – I know, this one is a tad confusing at times, but it's worth it in the end, I assume! Glad you liked it!

**Voldey'sÂ Lover** – Hey! This fic is kind of up and down with the romance! Sorry if it displeased you there, but I'm glad you still enjoyed it! And you are welcome about your Drabble! It was funny!

**California smells funny** – A lot of people find this one confusing, but they always seem to love it! I'm glad you are one of those people! Thank you so much!

**Firennissi Assassin** – Sorry you were so confused before! I'm glad I could help you though! And I'm glad you loved it! Thanks!

**Authors Note** - Well it's yet again another One-Shot, and I hope everyone likes it, Please review!

**Thanks** - Thanks to all new and old fans of my work!

_So let the magic begin! …_

* * *

**One-Shot A Promise Is Forever**

Everyone says: that nothing lasts forever, but they "are" wrong. There is "one" thing that does last forever. An extremely old and fragile looking man said this, while he sat by the fire surrounded by a dozen of his grandchildren.

"We've heard this one a thousand times grandpapa. Please tell us a new one." One of his grandsons called out.

The glow of the fire danced on the little boys face, and exaggerated the frown that sat upon it. For he had heard this story every night before bed for his entire life, and so had all the others. They all knew it off by heart. And it was obviously made up by the old man to keep them entertained, but it was no longer entertaining.

"OW!" the boy cried out in pain, and surprise as his eldest sister Rein flicked her long pointed wand at him. He glared at her, and when he saw that she wasn't paying any attention to him he flicked his wand at her…making her grow a tail. At the beginning of their grandpapa' story he decided that one more glare couldn't hurt. The grandfather smirked happily at his grandchildren's play, and removed the tail Rein had grown.

The grass on the path was thick, hardly ever walked upon. The scenery that surrounded it was beautiful. It was a wonder no one walked this path more often. Maybe it was because no one ever walked the path that it was so beautiful. The grass tickled Draco's bare feet as he stepped on it. He had been walking since dawn. It was now a time past midday, and his legs didn't pain a bit. They never did. He was use to walking, for he had been walking a fairly long time, many, many years now. Every day he traveled. Every night he slept at the side of the road, and every dawn he would awake to start walking. Even at the beginning his legs never got sore. It's because when you do something for a purpose, you never get tired.

Draco wasn't just walking he was searching. That was his purpose, that is why he never got tired, and would never give up. Draco wasn't looking for something new or exiting to fulfill his life with, nor did he look for adventure. He was looking for that one place he belonged. That one pare of warm loving arms that he knew would never let him go.

At the end of that path, the one hardly walked upon, was a river. When Draco came to the end of the path where it met the river, he sat on a rock and watched a pregnant woman do her washing. The woman's three young children splashed each other, and played in the water. For a while none of them noticed. Then all of a sudden the woman looked up, and smiled at Draco. She was a lot older then Draco had expected; she looked old enough to be his own mother. When she was done with her wash, she struggled to pick the huge basket up over her swollen belly. None of her children we're big enough to help, so Draco ran over to give her assistance.

That night… the woman whose name was Kai offered Draco a room in the inn, which her husband owned. Draco gladly accepted having not slept in a bed in ages. He thought it would be nice and he gladly thanked Kai kindly.

Kai's husband was not happy when he heard that his wife had given away a room for free. And insisted he pay.

"But he has no money." Kai protested.

"There are other ways to pay." He growled, barging up the stairs to the room where Draco slept.

Kai slept uneasily in her unusually empty bed. Out of the darkness she could hear cries from Draco; a couple of rooms down where she knew… Draco no longer slept.

The next day, One-who-must-not-be-named had his death eaters come before dawn, and woke every one up. They asked if Draco was their slave. Hoping that the death eaters would not take Draco, his new "pet," the husband said, yes. They marked him as a slave by placing an iron ring around his neck, so if he ran away he would be taken back to his master.

They left with a few potions but not Draco. And now he belonged to Kai's husband. Almost every night he came to Draco's room. One night about a year later when the husband's two eldest sons were home, they had heard noises.

They were coming back from the unstopped war.

For a while they heard their father, not knowing about Draco they thought it was their mother. Being use to this, they kept in bed. Talking back and forth about how rotten it was to be home again. When their mother came in all of a sudden to tell them to go to sleep, they were shocked.

"But if he's not with you, then who?" The younger of the two asked.

"A sweet boy named, Draco. Your father has unrightfully clamed as his slave." Kai told them.

"A boy?" The eldest asked.

"Yes, a boy"

"What pleasure does father take in fucking a boy?" The eldest shouted.

"Calm down, my son. And I have no idea." Kai replied, softly.

Both boys were quiet, and listened to hear their mother's side of the story.

"Draco has been here for about a year. He was on the road searching for his long lost lover, when he offered to help carry the washings home. I offered him a room without pay, and your father didn't like that so he has had his way with him ever since. He is doing unspeakable things to him now, and whenever he feels like it. And has almost every night."

* * *

"Is Harry his." the older one asked, referring to his youngest brother, who looked as if he was born around the time Draco had come to stay.

"No. Harry is mine. He is your rightful younger brother." Kai claimed.

"But he is always with him, holding him, cuddling him."

"He only smiles for him." Kai replied. "For him and only him. He always seems so unhappy unless he is with him."

"He has not had a child yet?" the eldest one asked.

"Not even after a year? He's not so young he can't have children yet, is he?" the youngest asked.

"No, not at all. He is… well, he says he is nineteen, the same age as you. I asked him once why he had never had a child; he got quiet and never answered. He looked almost sad. He gets the same look every time I ask him."

Draco looked after the younger children during the day, and most nights he was put through the repeated torture, which started the day he was brought into the Inn. As the years past and Harry grew older, he grew to love Draco more even than his own mother, and father. Differently then he did his parents. Harry loved him in a way he didn't understand fully. All he did understand was that he always wanted to be with him, and never wanted to leave his side. He would do anything to stay with him.

Harry had grown for nine years, and changed a lot from a baby to a healthy young boy, but Draco had not changed. He had not grown, or aged, or gotten pregnant. This Harry didn't notice being too young to remember what he looked like most of his life, and it wasn't something anyone else talked about, no matter how weird it was. One fine summer day, the Lords death eaters came to collect potions for they're newly, more powerful lord. This time, they did take Draco. No matter how hard Harry tried to stop them from taking him, he would only get beaten down. No matter how hard his mother tried to stop him, he kept going after the death eaters until he could no longer even stand. After the death eaters left, his father had also beaten him.

Harry stayed with his parents, and grew up to be strong. After eleven years of hard manual labor set on him by his father, and his own private training… Harry left the Inn to save Draco from the Dark Lord.

When Harry had arrived, He went through the most hard-earned battle of his life, but he succeeded. When Harry rescued Draco he was surprised to see that Draco hadn't changed at all in the past eleven years.

"Along time ago I fell in love. He would do anything… even die for me. I never wanted him to, but he did. As I held his dieing body, I promised I would always stay the same, because I knew that was the way he loved me. I promised that was how I would stay until I found him again. That is why I never aged. I have never loved any man but him, and I never will." Hearing this from Draco, Harry got up to leave feeling heart broken. Draco called out.

"Harry, why are you leaving me? I don't want to loose you… not again, not for the third time." Draco threw himself on to Harry so he would not leave.

* * *

The boy looked over, and in surprise he saw his sister Rein crying. How could she be crying? She knew what was going to happen. She had heard that story even more times then he had, but this was the first time she had ever cried. Rein looked from her grandpapa to her other grandpa, and smiled. She got up and gave her grandpapa a squeeze.

"Thank you for sharing that story with us, Grandpapa."

The aged man got up, and held out his "old-wrinkled" hand to his husband.

"Lets go to bed, Harry." He said, while smiling at his eldest grandchild.

"I agree, Draco. It has been a long day." He took his hand and led him up the stairs of the old Inn.

"I love you my dearest, Dragon."

"And I you, my love."

* * *

**Authors Note** - So what did you all think? Like? Or dislike? Does everyone get the fact that Draco couldn't grow up until he met up with his love "Harry" who was reincarnated for the third time? Lol. Please review me, good or bad! 


End file.
